The Chronicles of Narnia: The Green Witch
by The Lady of the Fandoms
Summary: It's soon after Voyage of the Dawn Treader and Susan is still in America, but what happens if she went back to Narnia? I know this may have been done before, but one of my best friends is  writing this, and I promise you its going to be good!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: One of my best friends is in the process of writing this story. For Susan, it's about a week after Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace came back from Narnia (in_ Voyage of the Dawn Treader_) while she's still in America, and its about 5, 6 mont hs after the same events for Caspian and the others. Tell us what you think by reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Niether me, nor my friend (the writer) owns The Chronicles of Narnia**

The Chronicles of Narnia: The Green Witch

Chapter 1

Caspian woke up with a gasp and stared into the blackness of the cabin, his heart pounding. It was just a dream, but it had been so vivid he thought it was actually happening. It

played through his mind again, more vividly than ever before.

_He was standing on deck, and the sea was crashing wildly beneath his feet. __Something or someone was causing this storm, but he couldn't see who. Suddenly, he __heard a crash, and spinning _

_around, he saw Susan being drug into the midst of the __thundering waves by a green finger of mist. But instead of thrashing and screaming like __he might have expected, she was laughing _

_happily._

_"No!" he cried leaping and grabbing her arm. "Susan you must not give in to this __vile mist! You must fight!"_

_"Why should I care? None of this real!" _

_She started to slip from his grasp. "Susan!_"

It was troubling, yes, but it was even more so puzzling. "Aslan, Lord, what could it mean?" he thought. He rolled out of his hammock wearily, and went to the water barrel by the wall,

drinking a handful and splashing another handful on his face. It hadn't been the first dream he'd had. Actually, he'd had seven, one following the other since last Wednesday.

"I haven't slept a full night since then, either." he thought moaning softly in complaint. Suddenly a light was shining in his eyes.

"Huh? Drinian?" he said.

It was Drinian carrying a lantern. "Sir, come quick! SHE'S back, and she's brought more with her!" Caspian held his breath. SHE was the Green Witch, an evil creature who took the form

of a giant green snake .Every since Edmund, Lucy, and their cousin had left 5 or 6 months ago, she'd been trying to overthrow the throne of Narnia, and take it for herself.

"I'm coming! How many are there?"

"Oh I don't know, two beside her I think...Hurry, sire, they're trying to crush the hull!"

Suddenly the ship rocked violently, slamming Caspian into the wall. "How in blazes did I sleep through it, I wonder?" he thought. "Have they been here long?"

"Not very long, sir. About 20 minutes."

The two men ran on deck, falling face first when the ship rocked again just as soon as they'd cleared the stairs. Caspian painfully hauled himself up and jerked Drinian up as well, at the

same time stomping on a long, thin flame that had caught on deck when he'd dropped his lantern. Suddenly, a shriek split the air sending icy tension crawling up and down the hearer's

spine. There was silence, then she rocketed out of the water, spewing her green fire. It caught on the sails and burned them instantly. Drawing his sword, Caspian sprinted up the

mast, and slashed her across the neck right beneath her chin. Again she screamed, angrily, falling back into the water and swimming around the ship, coiling her lower body around the

hull and her upper body around the prow.

"She's hauling us to shore!" cried Gallaren the Minotaur from the helm.

"Steer against her!" called Drinian.

"No!" Caspian cried, "No!, let her bring us in! If we can get her to land, perhaps we can end this!" So they waited with breath held to hit the shore, just as the sun was beginning

to rise.

* * *

Susan flounced into the bookstore and pushed her straw hat back, batting her eyelashes at the young clerk. America had only intensified her vanity, for, well, the American boys were

all so attractive, and they always seemed to notice her.

"Hmm," she thought taking a deep breath, "I'd like to find a book on all the latest in _AMERICAN_ fashion!" She quickly set to work picking over every book they had on the subject,

especially the ones on hairstyles.

Just when she was convinced they didn't have any she liked, she looked up and saw a huge one with a photo of a woman flouncing her hair on the front. "Perhaps this one!" she

grunted, standing on tips toes to reach it. She wasn't sure how but suddenly she was falling, her arm swinging out and knocking a book of the shelf. She landed with a huff and began

hauling herself up painfully, stopping half-way when she saw the book right beneath her nose. It had fallen open to a painting of a remote island, where an intense battle was taking

place. Laughing, she picked it up to look at it.

''I should get this for Edmund and Lucy! Are they still play-pretending about, oh what was it again, 'Narnia', I wonder?"

She looked closely at the painting, noticing that it was very realistic. So realistic it seemed to be moving. One of the people in it stuck out to her especialy, part because his arms were

waving, and part because he seemed to be the leader of a very strange looking army of men, and mice, and cow-things." Oh my, this picture is strange!" she said trying to put the book

down. But it seemed somehow that her hands were stuck to it. She struggled with it in agitation, but it suddenly seemed to be pulling her INSIDE of it. "Oh this so stupid! Blast the

artist; what a wretched waste of talent!"

She began to fight desperately with it, but before she had time to think about it, it had pulled her in, and she landed right on top of the man she'd noticed. He gave a surprised cry and

was knocked down, rolling away from her. But she landed like a stone with a loud thud. A series of thoughts flashed through her mind then. First she balked madly at the idea of being

pulled inside a painting. Second, she wondered fearfully after the battle sounds behind her. And third,she chastised herself harshly for crushing her new hat. So that in the mist of all of

this, the last thing she would have expected was that the man could possibly know her.

"Susan?" he cried in bewilderment standing up.

He seemed somewhat familiar but then a lot of boys did nowadays. However this boy was different, partly because he _WASN'T_ a boy but a fully grown, fully-bearded man, and a bit

older than herself {or so it seemed}. And also because he was the first boy she'd seen in a long while who didn't seem to be enamored with her beauty. Actually, he looked practically

horrified.

"So I suppose you are supposed to be a talking painting? Is this some sort of joke? I don't find it to be amusing!"

He was shaking his head, "How did you get here? I thought you were never coming back?"

Susan stood up and looked at her hat, "Oh it's crumpled!" she cried, "What? How'd I get here? Oh all right, I'll play along. I was 'magically' pulled into a painting in a stupid book that

busted me in the head back in the bookstore!"

"Really?" he asked astonished.

"Alright I've played along, but I don't find this to be funny, now, if you'll kindly take me back, I might even buy the hairstyle book I-"

The man wasn't paying any attention. His face suddenly went white with horror, and he screamed, "Get down, get down!" jumping and shoving her to the ground before covering his

head with his arms. A blaze of bright, green fire singed the ground all around them.

"Oh well, that was amusing! Fireworks! But I'll thank you not to shove me again; it was terribly rude!"

The man gave her a puzzled look, but was suddenly distracted when someone cried, "Caspian? Caspian, quick, more are coming! Look, Look over there!"

Caspian, for that was who it was, drew a sword from his belt and cried without looking behind him, "Follow me, and quickly! We have to get to the old bridge before those things come

back!"

Susan rolled her eyes and followed him. Then a series of things happened that she didn't clearly understand. First,t hey ran to a bridge, and started fighting against all these weird

snakes that were at least the length of 3 trolley-cars. Second, she was being drug by the arm towards some ship by a giant black cow-thing ,when the snakes had been chased off.

And then before she knew it they were on a little ship, with burned sails, and the man {Caspian} was handing her a bow with some red-feathered arrows and saying, "Bless me, I

don't know how on earth or why on earth you're here, but clearly Aslan has a reason for it! Here, you'll be needing these!"

And no sooner had he said this than did the ship shake again, almost being tipped on it's side and into the water, and a snake thing screamed a blood-curdling scream. And that was

when Susan began to think this was some hallucination from having hit her head so hard.

**Hope you enjoyed it! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**R and R!**

**Disclaimer: See first entry of story.**

Chapter 2

Susan heard the scream and felt her head buzz with the impossibility of all of this. She was shaking her head, and turning she shoved the bow back at the man {Caspian}. "Here take

these back, I'm done with this stupid game. If someone will kindly take me back to the bookstore, I'll leave you with no trouble, and I won't say a word to your manager!"

The black cow-thing's jaw dropped and he said, "What are you talking about, little lady? What's a bookstore'?"

Susan looked at it and rolled her eyes, "See, this is exactly what I was talking about! This has to be some sort of an hallucination, cows don't talk!"

The thing gasped in indignation, fuming and snorting steam that blew like wind through the man's hair. "Now look here, missy!" he said, walking towards her, but the man threw out an

arm to stop him. "Susan, what's gotten in your head? This is Gallaren the Minotaur, who you've met before I think..."

"Minotaurs? Huh? No, you're terribly mistaken, I've never seen any of you before in my life!"

"You must have hit your head _VERY_ hard," he said grimacing. "Drinian, take her to the cabin Queen Lucy slept in while she was here, and if she needs anything, like a towel for her head,

get it for her, please. If she starts acting to strangely, shut her in. But we don't have a lot of time, so make it quick, will you?"

"Yes, sire. This way, miss."

Susan's eyes narrowed, and she said, "Wait, 'Queen Lucy'? How do you know my sister? And how did you know about her play-pretend name? Have you...been stalking me?"

Caspian rolled his eyes, "Now if this were _YOUR_ hallucination, would it not make sense that I had knowledge of your sister? If this is some delirious fancy of yours, then I am merely a

figment of your imagination! Take her below, Drinian!"{He was starting to get annoyed.} Susan was furious, fighting against Drinian who had taken her by the arm, "I-I would never

have imagined _YOU_! If I were to imagine someone, well, he'd at least be attractive!"

Several voices ooed and one voice in particular called, "Ouch! That smarts eh, sir?" followed by cackling.

Caspian laughed quietly and turned again to face her, "Well then you've proved to yourself it is no hallucination. Hurry, take her below Drinian. _SHE_ will be coming back soon."

As Susan was lead away she cried, "Oh, now I remember you! Lucy made you up in one of her stories. You're Caspian, that's right, I thought you looked familiar. This whole nightmare

must be made up of Lucy's fancies, oh why'd I ever let her rail on about them all those rainy days! I must have been desperately bored!"

Caspian's back was turned, but he called over his shoulder, "The sooner you lie down, the sooner, perhaps, your visions will change. Who knows, maybe they'll turn and make you the

sole girl student at a boy's school, and perhaps then they'll host a dance in your honor! That'd be just what you'd like, no?" Someone laughed, and someone else cried out in

desperation, "I've sighted _HER_, sire, and she's gaining on us fast from directly behind!"

Caspian turned and ran to the helm. Susan protested wildly about being taken below decks, kicking and screaming, "Kidnap, entrapment! Constable! Constable, over here, someone,

anyone, this is _ENTRAPMENT_!"

"Hahaha, easy miss," said Drinian shoving her into the room. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself!" He slammed the door and locked it as Susan beat on it with both fists, kicking it,

shrieking, "I swear I'll press charges! I-I hope they _HANG_ you!" Drinian threw back his head and laughed, going up on deck with out giving her another thought.

When Drinian got back on deck, the scene was a mess. Caspian was trying to steer the ship slightly off course, so that the witch wouldn't come up directly beneath them. The last time

that happened, they were actually thrown _OUT_ of the water, and very nearly capsized.

One of the other snakes suddenly reared it's ugly head over the prow. Caspian jerked the wheel with all his strength, and began to spin it all the way to the left when he had been

going right. The snake had been in the process of rearing it's head to spit it's fire, and when it hurled it, it burned off it's planned course, singing the forecastle, the heat so great it

cracked the glass in one of the windows. Caspian let go of the wheel and it began to spin out of control to the right. Drinian who had been walking towards him, fell flat on his face, and

the longboats, which were stored on the left side of the ship, slid to the right along with half the crew. Caspian himself fell over and slid to the rail, nearly slipping off the ship. The snake

was thrown back into the water as had been desired. "Oh, Drinian, thank Aslan, you're finally here! Take the helm! Gallaren, Pelopri, remember what we planned?" The Minotaur that

had been so angry with Susan and a talking mouse, stood up shaking themselves off. "Yes, sir!" Pelopri cried brandishing his tiny sword. The three of them bolted to the prow just as

the snake was again rearing it's head. Pelopri jumped on it's nose, and began poking at it's eyes with the knitting-needle sized blade. It reared again and roared, falling back into the

water, with the little mouse in tow. It began to spiral around the ship as fast as it could swim, trying with all it's power {and to no avail} to fling the tiny creature from it's face. Caspian

climbed up on the prow, and Gallaren stood behind him, as a sort of brace, to catch him should he fall. When the snake's neck was nearly below him he jumped, holding on for dear life,

as it reared again, spitting fire in between screams. Somehow, {even he was not sure how}, he held on with one hand, and with the other drew his sword, burying it to the hilt in the

wicked thing's spine. It shrieked horribly, sending ripples through the water, and threw it's assailants from it's back, as it coiled in it's death throes.

Pelopri was thrown in the air, and landed back on the deck, rolling and slamming into the helm. But Caspian was sucked under the ship, floundering, trying to swim, but finding it to be

very difficult with heavy boots, a breastplate, and a sword in tow. One of the other snakes slammed into the ship, knocking it out of the way, and driving him deeper into the water.

"Aslan, Lord, what am I to do?" he prayed in his mind. Suddenly Aslan's voice spoke into his mind "See the thing's tail, my son? Pierce it!"

This had been the last thing he would have thought to do. He quickly, desperately, drove his sword into the tip of the snake's tail ,and screaming, it flicked it up into the air. He landed

gut first on the rail, and managed to throw his sword onto the deck. The snake slammed into the side he was on just then with all her might, and he cried out painfully, hearing several

of his ribs crack. Moaning, he slipped back into the water. "You must not give up, my son." he heard Aslan say to his spirit again, "Focus."

Caspian grit his teeth and looked up through the water. The snake's head suddenly came into view. He reached out and grasped it by it's nostrils. Enraged it hurtled out of the water

slamming him against the rail. He hooked his arms over the side and kicked with all his strength. The thing hissed and sank back into the water. Caspian stood up on the small space of

deck beneath the rail, standing on tip-toes and leaning back as far as he could. He crashed backwards onto the deck and rolled head over heels all the way across it landing in a sitting

position at the other rail. His sword was laying not very far from him, as it had slid to a stop against a barrel. He crawled on hands and knees to it and snatched it up, standing dizzily

and looking around to get his bearings. The snakes were raising themselves like pillars out of the water, trying, he realized, to reach the masts. "If they wrap themselves around them,

they'll crush them..." he thought miserably. He sprinted to and climbed up, all the way to the top, piercing the one snake {the same one he'd ridden out of the water} right in the eye. It

screamed and crashed onto the deck, before slipping back into the water, making the whole ship rock wildly. While he tried to regain his balance, the Green Snake swam under the ship,

rocketing into the air, balancing the ship on her head. When the ship went up Caspian was thrown 10 ft. above it. While he was still airborne, the snake recoiled back into the water.

Now the ship was 30 ft. below him, and he was falling fast, his heart flapping in his chest like a bird swept out of the sky by a violent gale. His gut churned deep inside him and an

anxious thought came to him, "Oh Aslan, Lord, what a fool I am! In less than a moment I'll be dead, whether bashed or drowned. And here I go, with no family to leave my throne to,

and no trained heir to take my place, and in these desperate times? What will become of them now?"

He was falling at blinding speed, but suddenly a strong wind {it was actually Aslan's breath} blew against him, somewhat breaking his fall, and turning him over in mid-air. He veered

and landed on a line at the top of the main-mast, gut first, crying out sharply as the rope thrust his breastplate into his broken ribs. He laid there panting for a while, then, gathering

himself, he rolled under the line, climbing back to the mast hand-over-hand- heel-over-heel. As he climbed down he looked up towards the island looming over the ship in the distance.

There on the mountain he saw Aslan, the sun catching in his regal mane, and he knew in his heart, it was He Who had saved him. "Oh thank You, Lord. Thank You!" he thought as he

shakily scaled the mast back to the deck. "But I _MUST _prepare someone to take my place; what if something freak were to happen to me? I believe it is time to approach Drinian about

prepatory training..." he thought hopping onto the deck. His legs buckled weakly beneath him, and he struggled dizzily to stand up. "Are you alright, sir?" cried Drinian, running to him

and pulling him to his feet. "I saw you fall and I..." he didn't finish. Caspian nearly fell again, and he took Drinian firmly by the shoulders for support. "When you have a moment, I need

to speak with you...privately."

"Sir, the snakes are...retreating!" cried Gallaren from the helm, puzzled.

"Not retreating, just regrouping!" Caspian cried. "Drinian, steer us closer to shore. Maybe if she doesn't have a lot of room she won't be able to raise us out of the water again!"

"I do hope you're right, sir!" he said running to complete this task.

And in the momentary bustle of events, Caspian forced his worries to the back of his mind.

**Well, did you enjoy it? Please review to tell us!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See first entry of story.**

Chapter 3

Susan quit beating on the door after the ship suddenly pitched up in the air. She rolled into the wall, and after hitting her head she dizzily lay there turning over and over in her mind

everyone of Lucy's ''stories'' she could remember from lazy days gone by when they stayed with the Professor in the English country side, and slightly after when they were back and

forth to boarding school each day. "I don't EVER remember her railing about snake creatures? Where in blazes did they come from?" The battle raged on around her for a long while,

and then gradually faded into silence.

A little while later Drinian came down to fetch her. "Caspian said I was to let you out now, said he'd hope your head had cleared a little. Has it, miss?"

"Oh it's more so cloudy now, actually. I hit my head against the wall awhile back, and it knocked me silly! So silly, in fact, I'm starting to think that this might not be a dream after

all. Because in all of Lucy's silly games that I can remember, she NEVER said anything about giant snakes attacking sailors!"

Drinian raised an eyebrow, "Well, she wouldn't have told you about them, ma'am, because they only started coming after she left Narnia last. I haven't had the time to explain it to you

myself. Got my charts to look after and chores to do, but Caspian wanted to speak to you anyway, so I'll let him explain ." Susan was lead on deck to where Caspian stood talking to

Gallaren who was at the helm. "The way I see it, she'll bring more with her when she returns," he was saying, "After all, last time she brought only one more besides her, and this time

she's brought two. What could that mean?"

"I don't know, sire, but I surely hope you're wrong! Three giant snakes is enough to contend with, in my personal opinion!"

"I agree!" Caspian said turning to face Susan. "Hello, has your head cleared any since I saw you last? Been to that dance yet?" he laughed.

"None of Lucy's play-pretend stories EVER had 30 ft. fire-breathing snakes in them! Where on earth did they come from?"

"Ah, I suppose it has then, since you're using your wit again just like the Susan I remember! Well, Lucy wouldn't have told you about said fire-breathers because they started coming

about a week or so after she, Edmund, and Eustace left Narnia. You see, Drinian and I were sailing around the Isles of Bad Dreams and Mist shortly after it had been cleansed, making

sure none that had been on the island were left behind, lest they be left there forever {for we were planning on returning home}. While we were sailing there we saw a green flash on

the mountain, and we went ashore to investigate. What we found was a sort of parliament between a witch-queen and her servants. They were planning to sneak and steal the

throne of Narnia while I, {the King of Narnia if you remember} was still abroad. We returned early that morning with a surprise attack, and for 5 or 6 months {to be honest, I have

completely lost count] since then we've been chasing her back and forth between these remote islands, while some of our party return to the capital to inform our forces of her plans. If

she ever does, Aslan-forbid, slip through our grasp we want them to be ready!"

Susan blinked at him stupidly. "Oh, I see, the snake is trying to take over the world."

"Yes, pretty much."

"And you're trying to stop her?"

"Yes, now you're catching on."

"That's brilliant! Just the sort of thing Lucy would have come up with!" Now it was Caspian's turn to blink stupidly, "What? You mean you think Lucy made all of those things up?"

"But of course, they're absurd!"

"So...you mean you've completely dismissed everything and everyone you've ever encountered here. Even...Aslan?" the thought of that was more absurd to him than talking lions and

dictator snakes was to her.

"Well, yes..."

Caspian wailed, "So this is the reason for all the horrible dreams I've been having about you?" He was distraught. "Well, um, I didn't know about any dreams..." she said not knowing

what to do. He leaned his head against the forecastle's wall in despair. "Aslan help us! What are we going to do with you?" The situation was becoming very awkward. Gallaren was

trying to steer, but he ,too, was utterly appalled at the thought that anyone could dismiss Aslan.

Drinian came up just then and tapped Caspian on the shoulder. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, sir, but you said you wanted to speak with me when I had a moment.

"Oh?" Caspian said looking up wearily, "Oh, yes, right! This way then!" he said opening the forecastle door and quickly shutting it again when they were inside, leaning against it in

exhaustion. "Did you hear what she said? She's renounced the faith...she's.. dismissed Aslan!"

"What? how could anyone, 'specially one of the King's and Queen's of old, dismiss Aslan?"

"You tell me?" He leaned against the door for a long time in exasperation. "Oh now I remember what I wanted to ask you! Sit down, Drinian, what I'm about to ask you is not easy. I've

dreaded it for a long time..." Puzzled, Drinian sat down, and Caspian took an ancient book and laid it on the table. "Twice today, Drinian, keep in mind twice, I have come within less

than an inch's distance from death. That's got me to thinking, what on earth would my people do if death or serious injury were to suddenly befall me? The thought has left me sick, for,

having no family to make the decision of an heir for me and having yet trained no one to take my place in case of emergency, my kingdom would be left in total chaos! Now, I have been

talking with Aslan about this for a long while, and he has instructed me to choose and train for myself a suitable heir for the case of emergency. I can find none more suitable, nor more

trustworthy than you, Drinian. Yes, what I'm asking you is to do me the great honor of becoming my crisis-heir!"

Drinian, of course, was speechless. "Well, I'm deeply flattered, sir, ah.. but I'm not king material!"

Caspian laughed, "Neither was I! No, Aslan Himself recommended you, Drinian, and so it's either you, or no one." Drinian couldn't stand the thought of something happening to his

king. Why, he'd become like a little brother to him! But he couldn't stand the thought of him being sick with needless worry either. "I'd be honored, sire!"

"Oh I'm so glad you've agreed to it! Everyone else thought you'd make a good king too! I even took a vote amongst the crew; everyone voted for you!"

"You-you what?"

"I'm sorry! I know it wasn't entirely fair, since I hadn't asked you yet. But I had hoped that if I couldn't convince you, they would..." So he had given this a lot of thought. Drinian

admired his wisdom in preparing for the possibility of accidental death, but the thought troubled him immensely.

"Good, now that's done, you needn't trouble yourself about it anymore!"

"Oh I need to, yet, and I MEAN too. I still haven't trained you, remember?"

"Oh yes, right.."

"There's not much to learn, really. Your experience as a ship's captain has taught you enough about leadership, and you've been in my company long enough to understand the

mechanics of it all. No, all I'll have to show you is how to properly sign things into law. Good, we'll start tomorrow! Thank you very, very much, Drinian, you may go now if you like!"

"Yes, sire..." He left with a sickening feeling of dread in his stomach. What if something did happen to Caspian? He tried very hard not to think about it.

**Please R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

Chapter 4

Caspian went to bed that night deeply troubled by the conversation he'd had with Susan. Dismissed Aslan, how could anyone dismiss ASLAN? He tried to sleep but he just tossed and

turned for hours. Sometime deep in the night he heard Aslan's voice whisper to his soul, "Follow me, my son."

Caspian got up and went on deck, "How greatly I want to, Lord. But...where are you?" A bright white light glowed from the island in the distance and faded very suddenly. He looked up

at the mountain where he'd seen Aslan that afternoon, and to his relief he was there again. Gallaren was the one on watch, but he was about to switch with Drinian."If anyone asks

where I am, tell them I've gone ashore. Aslan has bid me come and speak with him." "Is it about the girl, sire?"

"I'm not sure, but, I think so." he said as he lowered a boat in the water.

About an hour later, Caspian stepped out onto the mountain clearing where Aslan was. Seeing His majesty reflected in the glow of the moon, Caspian was filled with an immeasurable

and unspeakable sense of awe. "Aslan, absurd?" he thought in disgust, "The fact that someone would think so, ha, now THAT'S absurd!" He came and stood by the regal Lion's side, a

deep silence falling over his whole spirit, waiting for Him to speak.

"You had a conversation with Susan this afternoon that has deeply troubled you, my son."

"Yes, Lord."

"She has abandoned the faith and dismissed me." The Lion's voice was filled with an undertone of pain.

"Yes, Lord! And what's to be done? She can't continue in this way, why if she does...she will never see Your country!" That is what had troubled Caspian the most. Everyone knew that

when a son or daughter of Aslan died, he or she was received into His glorious country, beyond the end of the world. But what would become of Susan if she forsook Him utterly?

Where would she go in the very end?

"My son, what need's be done, is being done."

"Then, Sire, You have allowed her to be brought back to save her?" The Lion looked at him, His eyes filled with untold sadness. And in his heart Caspian realized, his Master knew

something troubling that he did not. "Will she ...be saved, Sire?"

"I will not reveal too much to you, my son, for to do so would be more than you could, or should have to bear. Susan has been brought back to be witnessed to by the events

happening in My land now, and in your life. Soon, I will not say how or when, but soon, your life will be required of you. The witness of your death will have for Susan will be very strong,

and so she must be here to see the day come to pass. But whether or not she returns to me...is up to her."

Caspian was silent for a long while. "I hope it is not to soon...Drinian is not ready."

"Fear not, my son. I will be with him and with you, unto the very end. Caspian drew a shaky breath taking it all in. Aslan's love was overwhelming for how could He, after all He had

done, still stand with only grief and not great anger in the face of Susan's betrayal. His Mighty heart was broken for her, and seeing His Master's grief he only wanted more for Susan to

return to Him. He stood there beside the Lion's Majesty for a long time wordlessly, drinking in the Presence that was mind-blowing and consoling all at once. There looking into his own

future, and seeing nothing but death, he was not frightened or even somewhat anxious. No, he was filled with peace, indescribable peace.

"I thank you, Lord, with all my life's breath!"

Another moment of silence passed between them, "You must return to them now, my son. A day of despair dawns quickly for them, and you must lead them while yet you can. Go in My

name, and receive My blessing." Caspian drew a deep breath, for he already had, as the peace attached itself to his heart like a suit of armor. "Thank you, Lord. I bless Your name." He

returned to shore rowing back to the ship deep in thought.

* * *

Susan lay in bed that night agitated by her circumstances, and also somewhat embarrassed by her conversation with Caspian that afternoon. "What business is it of his, anyway?" she

huffed.

Suddenly a hissing voice replied. "Yessss, what businessss..."

"Who's there?" Susan asked in fear. The voice was silent for a moment ,then she heard, "If this is a dream...then shouldn't it be lovely? Shouldn't you have all that your heart desires?

Shouldn't you be mistress of your own affairs without caring half-pence what a dim-witted, imaginary king had to say?"

Susan looked into the darkness still somewhat fearful, "So, this IS a dream then?"

Suddenly the voice was clear and merry and sweet somehow, "Oh darling...you must have hit your head ever so hard! Of course it's a dream! how could anything real be so...absurd?"

Susan laughed, her fear melting, "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking! But...who are you?"

"Oh, I'm your deepest heart's wishes...and I can make myself part of your dream, if you wish."

"Really? Oh, well, I'd like that! What kind of things would I dream if I let you?"

"I could make you beautiful beyond your wildest dreams!'' she said merrily, "Why, you'd never have to read fashion manuals again. You'd be SETTING the trends."

"Really?"

"Yes, and every boy would notice you.."

"Oh, really?" Now she was sitting up.

"All you have to do is make me queen of your dream...If I were queen I could do all of that for you...somewhat like a fairy godmother... Ah, but only if I were queen..." Susan was again

skeptical, "I don't believe in fairy hog wash anymore. Why, that's just like something Lucy'd come up with.. yes this has to be a dream."

"Oh, but if it's a dream it's not supposed to make sense...Besides I said, 'like' a fairy god-mother I didn't say "as"." Susan nodded, convinced. "Yes, I suppose if it is a dream it couldn't

possibly hurt. But...how am I supposed to make YOU queen?"

"Oh darling, never mind all that, I'll do most of the work. All I need you to do is get the Royal Crown and the Seal of Narnia for me...no big thing... All you have to do is sneak into the

forecastle and get them out of the huge box in there..."

"But that would be like stealing!"

"How, pray tell, can someone steal from an imaginary king? No darling, you can do no wrong. Remember it's only a dream..."

"Oh alright, but, even in a dream, wouldn't the box be locked?"

"Oh I suppose it would, wouldn't it? Oh but the king {I tell you, he's a half-wit} has hidden the key in the pages of a huge old book he leaves just lying on the table!"

"Tomorrow...I'll fetch them tomorrow..."

"No, do it now!" the voice snapped but then soothingly it said, "What if the dim-wit looses it before then?"

"Alright, I'll go look." She got up and, taking her pillow case to stuff the things in, she crept on tip toes toward the forecastle. When she got there she stopped dead in her tracks, for

there was Drinian on his watch. "Oh make him go away!" she whispered miserably.

Suddenly, a green finger of mist came and lighted on his head. His eyelids drooped, and he nodded off to sleep leaning against the forecastle's wall. "Wow, thank you miss, wish-giving-

whoever..." She whispered, scrambling inside the forecastle. With shaky hands she searched the old book for the key. It was actually hidden in a flap in the leather-cover. "Well, I

suppose he's not as stupid as he seems," she mumbled taking it and shakily unlocking the box. The crown was in the box, but the seal was not.

"Well, Miss Whoever, you will not be pleased, but at least it's a job half-done." she mumbled stuffing the crown in the pillow case and then wadding it to make it look like a rolled-up

sheet. She casually stepped out of the forecastle and went to look over the rail out at the open sea. Her heart leaped into her mouth when she saw Caspian rowing towards the ship.

"But why would it scare me so bad...it's almost like I feel guilty."

Caspian hauled himself onboard. While he was hauling up the boat he looked up and saw her, and it startled him too. "Oh, umm, hello...," he said after blinking for a few minutes,

"Come out for a breath of night air?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that..." she said not looking at him. He walked up next to her and leaned against the rail, looking out to sea. "You know, if you're looking for mermaids

they're probably all asleep. And as for dolphins, I'm not so sure we have them in Narnia. I mean I've heard of them, but I've never actually seen one."

She wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying, for when he'd put his arms up on the rail, she'd chanced to look down and notice a ring on his finger. An important looking ring,

at that. "Oh that's nice! Where'd you get it?" she asked pointing to it.

He looked down as if he didn't remember he even had a ring. "Well from my father, of course, it's the Seal of Narnia! I thought it'd be stupid to just leave it lying around, even in a safe

place, being so very important and all. And so, I never take it off."

"Never? Not even to wash your hands?"

"No, why should I? If I leave it on then, it will get cleaned too!" he said grinning. Suddenly they heard a groan and Drinian cried out, "Oh, sire, I should be HANGED! I've fallen asleep on

watch duty! And I don't even know how, I mean, I wasn't even sleepy! Some king I'd make.. I can't even do my menial tasks as ship captain [or less than that even, usually watch isn't

even the captain's job. I was only doing it because I couldn't sleep!" he leaned heavily on the forecastle wall, pounding the wooden part with his fist.

Caspian came up and clapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, REALLY, Drinian, there's no harm done, unless,...it's been done to you." His voice was thick with concern. "This sounds

to me like some sort of bewitchment...as if.. the Green Witch is behind it...Perhaps you should consider putting two on watch from now on, just to be safe. If you want, I'll stay with you

till your turn is done. I can't sleep either..."

Drinian looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, sir, that'd be for the best..."

Susan crept off to bed, the crown in tow. "Oh now if only I could find a way to get the Seal away from him!" she thought not realizing how wretched a thing it was that she was about

to do.

**Please tell us what you thing by reviewing!**


End file.
